specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
All What Happened
All What Happened is the second episode of season 3 and the 18th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on September 24th, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a holodeck of the ship FEF 07, where Josep Maria 22 and his crew are preparing a programme to see what happened when Mila and Melina were young, and they have this information thanks to some records from Earth that they've managed to decipher with the technology of the Federation Starfleet. 0, who has managed to obtain these records, says that the information could be inaccurate, however the images that they'll see below are fairly faithful to what really happened. 22, 0 and Carla prepare to start the holosimulation… Year 1994 Mila is 6 years old. She, her 13-year-old brother, her 2-year-old little sister and her parents Marcial and Maria Natividad are in a hospital while Mila's mother, María Natividad, is preparing to have her fourth child, who will be a girl. After a birth without many problems, the girl is born. This girl will later be Melina's counterpart in the prime universe, one of Mila's five sisters who were kidnapped. The father is happy to have a fourth child, and the mother says: "I'm sure that great things will happen to two of our daughters!". The father says: "Is this just what you have in your head?" and the mother says that her intuition never fails. The father says: "I don't know how you do it to be so clever, I still love you and I'll always love you!" and the mother says: "Let no one separate this family of ours, promise me!"… Year 1999 During the month of September, in an unknown place, some men who are only seen as silhouettes detect that in the sky a ship is approaching the Earth. The leader of the men says: "Activate it!" and they teleport something stolen from this ship. The leader of the men says: "Now we can finish our mission, with this technology we can become psychomorphs. Our goal will be successful!". But one of his subordinates tells him that he, as director of the project in which they work, has to authorise the use of the alien technology that they've just obtained. The director signs some documents, in the name of Jordi Alejos García… And they begin the extraction and manipulation of the technology that they've just stolen from the ship that has flown over Barcelona's sky. Then one of the subordinates informs that the ship is flying again through the sky of Barcelona, but this time the ship leaves the Earth. Jordi Alejos García says: "Let them go, we've finished our work!"… Year 2001 In a house where Mila and her family live, at night, the mother suddenly gets up and says calling her children and her husband that some men have entered the house. Her husband says there's nobody, but the mother says she has seen them enter. Suddenly one of the daughters disappears, and the mother sees that they take her away. But without knowing why, the father doesn't remember her, nor do the other brothers remember her. The same happens with another sister, and this is repeated until five sisters of Mila have disappeared. Only Mila and her brother remain, but when Mila is about to be kidnapped as well, a young version of Yusma (Mirror Universe's Josep Maria) appears and makes the kidnappers flee, leaving only Mila, her older brother and her parents behind. Yusma leaves, but then an explosion of white light fills Mila's house, and Mila, her brother and her parents are left unconscious on the floor… Year 2004 In an unknown place, there's a hotel named "Hotel Golf", where one of the concierges named Rafael calls Jordi Alejos García and says: "Mister Alejos, I have problems with the girls. I need psychomorphic help, or I can't keep them any longer!". In a room, Jordi Alejos García says: "I'm coming. If the girls cause problems, bring them to the agony booth without thinking about it!". In one room of this Golf Hotel, all Mila's five kidnapped sisters are in a strange state, and repeat the same words at the same time: "Warning: we're coming!". Then Jordi Alejos García arrives, sees the state of the girls and tells Rafael: "Take me to the control room, now!". In the control room, Rafael says that access is restricted to only his superior, Jordi Alejos García, who quickly enters his activation code and takes control of the room. He presses some buttons in the room, and suddenly the girls stop talking at once, and go back to sleep. Year 2017 - March Josep Maria 21 has discovered that he'll be able to meet Mila's mother, since he has heard a conversation between her and her boyfriend who will go to see her the next day. The next day, 21 goes to an underground station in Barcelona where Mila and her boyfriend, Marc, are waiting for Mila's mother. When Mila and Marc meet 21, they're surprised because he has come by surprise and wearing a dress from a science-fiction series named Torchwood, and 21 shows that he has tracked Mila by following the location of her mobile phone. When Mila's mother comes, 21 starts to get information about the truth: Mila's five kidnapped sisters. Mila is surprised and reports everything to the boss of Tres Turons, but it's too late: 21 has already contacted the mother and plans to discover the truth and free Mila's five kidnapped sisters whatever it takes. 21 asks for the mobile phone of Mila's mother, but the mother doesn't remember the number and Mila doesn't want to give it to him. Year 2017 - From April to September 21 has discovered that the counterpart from the Mirror Universe of one of these sisters goes to the theatre group of Tres Turons where Mila goes, and pretends that her name's "Melina". For that reason, 21 deceives the boss of Tres Turons, Lorena, pretending that he wants to go to the theatre activity himself too. But Lorena doesn't accept it, at the moment. One day, 21 goes to the place where they do the theatre activity, to speak with Melina. 21 finds Melina and talks to her, and the two go together to the underground station. 21 is presented as a flatmate of Mila and says he knows other old friends of her, but she recognises him as admiral of the Earth since in the Mirror Universe 21 is famous. Later, 21 tries to talk to Marisa, the head of the theatre group and also the coordinator of Tres Turons, to see if he can join the theatre group, and also pretends that 21's girlfriend, Sandra, wants to sign up for Tres Turons. Marisa almost doesn't want to speak with him. Year 2017 - The Present The holodeck programme ends, and 22 explains that he got the mobile phone from Mila's mother after a combined trick between Robert and 22's cunning, managed to look at Mila's contacts and pulled out Mila's mother's number. 22 admits that he really wasn't very concerned about this issue, until Melina's attack happened trying to kill Mila. They have a big problem since Melina has decided to counter-attack. But the Federation Starfleet will defeat her, whatever it takes. Meanwhile, in an unknown place which already appeared in the previous episode, a silhouette with a distorted voice tells Mila's double: "Everything's ready, I've already talked with Lola and I've prepared everything. That is to say: let's get to work!" and Mila's double gets on a teleportation platform dressed as the original Mila, is teleported to an unknown place and shortly after it's revealed that the unknown silhouette is Yusma (from the present), and ends the episode. Category:Episodes ca:El que va passar es:Lo que sucedió fr:Ce qui est arrivé gl:O que sucedeu it:Quello che è successo pt:O que aconteceu ro:Tot ce s-a întâmplat ru:Всё, что случилось